Italian Maid: Lovino
by Sugary.-.Snow
Summary: *Yaoi/rape* Lovino is separated from his twin Feliciano when they are both sold into slavery and bought by different people. The man who buys Lovino, Antonio, plans to make him his mistress but Lovino is stubborn and refuses cooperate. Soon Lovino discovers why the maids have been acting strange and what happened to Antonio's past mistress's.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark in the truck we were lying in. I tried to sit up only to realize I was chained down. I felt so funny. It was like I couldn't think clearly. They must have drugged me… I quickly began looking for my twin brother amongst the others that had been captured or sold by someone.

"F…Feliciano…" I said quietly at first, "Feliciano!" I got louder and began to panic. Where was he?!

Then I heard someone groan not too far from me.

"L-Lovino…?" Then I saw him through the darkness. His clothes were all torn up but at least he still had his clothes... I, myself was wearing nothing but a thin torn shirt. I reached out and grabbed his hand. "Lovino…where are we?"

"We…we're on a truck," I told him gripping his hand tightly. "We've been sold into slavery."

"Sold? B-but I don't want to…" he began mumbling incoherent things.

A tear rolled down my cheek, "It's alright, Feli, I'll protect you."

Suddenly the truck we were in came to a stop and the back was opened up. A few men began unlocking people's chains and taking them out. When they got to me and Feliciano I refused to let go of his hand.

"Twins, eh?" one of the men tried to pry our hands apart. Then he called his friend over and they spoke in a language I couldn't understand.

"_Whatever they do to us, do not lose hope_," I whispered to Feliciano in Italian.

"_Sì, fratello,_" Feliciano responded.

"Well come on then," the men lifted both of us up, "We're going to have a bit of fun, the four of us." They removed us from the truck and took us to what looked like a large tent.

My brain couldn't process what was happening though until they tried to strip Feliciano down.

"No!" I yelled, "No don't touch him!" He wasn't struggling. I don't think he can move… How much drugs did they give him?

"Would you rather us focus on you?" one of them said smirking.

If it got them to leave my brother alone I would offer myself to them… Slowly I let go of my brother's hand and dropped to the floor. I began unzipping one of the men's pants.

"Good boy," he pat me on the head like I was a dog. This wasn't the first time I gave up my body in place of my brothers. I gave up my own innocence just to protect his and I would keep giving myself up to protect him.

Once the man's member was released from his pants I licked it slowly. It twitched and I put the tip of it in my mouth. Without warning he pushed my head down further, his hands were knit in my hair. Then the other man grabbed me from behind. Just when he pushed my head down the farthest it could go and I nearly choked the other one slammed my hips down on his hard member causing me to cry out in pain.

No matter how many times this was done to me it hurt every single time. He didn't wait for the pain to go away. He pulled all the way out and slammed back in with the same amount of force each time. Tears filled my eyes. It felt as if I were being torn in half.

I was in so much pain I couldn't even focus on the man in front of me who was becoming impatient now.

"Fine then, if you can't finish sucking me off, I'll just get your brother over here," he said and walked over to my brother who seemed to be sleeping on the floor.

I yelled through my cries of pain, "N-no! Please don't!" I tried to get away to stop the man but the man who was currently violating my backside pinned me to the floor now. He held my arms down firmly.

The other man grabbed my brother by his hair. Feliciano groaned. "L-Lovi—" he forced his manhood into his mouth causing my brothers eyes to fly open wide. He tried to pull away quickly and began crawling away only to be grabbed again and slapped right across the face. The man continued to pull Feliciano's clothes off.

Panicking I bit the man's hand that was holding my hands to the floor. As soon as he released one of my hands I reached behind me and scratched whatever I could.

The man cried out in pain and sat up. Not wasting any time I pushed him away from me and leaped at the man trying to rape Feli.

I got him to release my brother and quickly pulled Feliciano behind me and backed up into a corner. With me in front they couldn't get to him.

The man I had scratched on the face was bleeding, "You little bastard!"

"You want to protect your brother so badly, eh?" The other one said, "Then I guess you're willing to receive a punishment for him as well." They began speaking in a language I couldn't understand again and the one with the scratch on his face left the tent.

The other one grabbed me by my hair and dragged me away from my brother. When the man with the scratch came back he was holding several things. Rope was one of them. They tied me up and the one with the scratch entered me from behind again this time his thrusts were even quicker than before with the intent to cause me as much pain as possible.

The other man forced my head down on his hard member again. He forced my head down so far I began gagging and when he came in my mouth I choked. The other man came inside me as well and pulled out. I began coughing up the man's cum.

One of them grabbed Feliciano, "We'll prepare him for the auction while you can stay in here and give some of our friends a little pleasure as well." And so they left me there tied up on the floor unable to move.

Several men entered the tent, all of which took advantage of that I was unable to struggle and raped me. The pain become so much to the point of where I couldn't feel anything. My entire body became numb.

Finally another man entered the tent. He was tall and handsome and he looked rich. I mentally prepared myself to be violated yet again. But this man just stood there staring down at me for a couple minutes.

"Hurry up and get it over with…" I said. I had stopped crying and the tears had dried on my face.

Slowly the man knelt beside me and caressed my face with his hand. He then gently untied the ropes that kept me from moving. This was unusual. Why was he being so gentle? This man was so weird.

Once I was untied I still couldn't feel my body and couldn't move. Still being gentle, he lifted me up and carried me out of the tent. I was completely limp and helpless in his arms. It was dark outside of the tent but I could see a large group of people sitting in chairs around a stage. The stage lights were shining on a man holding a microphone in one hand and a rope tied around someone's neck in the other.

It looked as though people were…_placing bids_ on the person that was tied up.Is this what fate held for me? Would my life really be auctioned off and left in the hands of some complete stranger? I could see some men in the back with a couple of girls that had been sold. The poor girls were probably being raped… Is that what would become of me and my brother? Would we just be sex-slaves for the rest of our lives?

"Oh looks like we almost missed that one!" I heard a man say and he pointed to me. "Good, we haven't sold his brother yet so we can sell them at the same time. Maybe someone will buy both, a _package deal_."

I felt the man who was carrying me press me closer to his chest, protectively. "_I_ want this one."

"That's not how this works, Antonio," the man said, "If you want him you have to be the highest bidder. Give him to me." He reached out his arms to take me from the man holding me.

His grip around me only tightened and he turned away, "I'm willing to pay any amount for him."

"Antonio," The man said calmly, "I don't want to have any problems now…"

"Neither do I…" the man holding me, Antonio, said, "I will let you put him on that stage on one condition."

"What?"

"Whatever the highest bidder bids, I bid double," He gently gave me to the other man. "I won't let anyone else have him."

"Alright, alright," the man carried me to the stage. On the other side I could see someone else dragging Feliciano onto the stage as well.

"Tonight, we have a _special_ treat," knowing I wouldn't go anywhere they set me down next to my brother."_Twins_! Individually, the bidding will start at 500,000$ for this one," he set his hand on Feliciano's shoulder, "Because he is still a virgin, and 350,000$ for his brother, because he is not." He smiled at the crowd, "We'll start with the cheaper one."

"_400,000!"_

"_450,000!"_

"_550,000!"_

"_1,000,000 DOLLARS!"_ Antonio's voice stood out among the crowd and ever one gasped, including myself.  
"S-sold!" The host pointed to Antonio.

Antonio proudly stepped onto the stage to claim me. Before he lifted me up again he swiftly kissed my cheek and held me up like I was some sort of trophy, which really didn't make sense because my brother was apparently worth much more than me.

He stepped down from the stage holding me tightly in his arms. He walked over to someone who seemed to be his friend.

"I can't believe you just paid 1,000,000$ for him," the white haired man was staring wide eyed at Antonio, "The highest I'm going is 850,000$. And I think I want this one…"

The bidding for my brother began. Needless to say he was sold to Antonio's friend for 830,000$. He was surprisingly gentle with him. Almost like Antonio was with me.

Feliciano looked at me and began sobbing, "L-Lovino…"

"You're a feminine looking boy aren't you?" Antonio's friend smirked, "Don't worry. I only want you as a maid, nothing more."

"Only a maid?" Antonio raised an eyebrow at his friend, "Well, I have _big _plans for me and this one!" He smiled at me, "What's your name?"

"Lovino," I spoke quietly.

"Well, Lovino, I'm Antonio, and I want you as my mistress!" He moved some of my hair out of my face.

I didn't know how to respond.

"Don't worry," he kissed my cheek again, "I promise not to be rough with you…" I felt like a new pet or toy or something… And I didn't like it. It was making me angry. When I could feel my body again I would do my best to escape at all costs. I would escape, find my brother and help him escape as well.

"Now," the man who had been the host walked over to us, "the auction is over so I would like all the buyers to step inside this tent so you can sign some papers and pay the money."

Antonio didn't seem regretful at all that he had just spent 1,000,000 dollars on _me_. Well, I was probably going to make him regret it. I was nobody's _mistress_. I wasn't going to let him use me for sex whenever he wanted. I had given myself up to many times and now that I didn't have to protect my brother I could fight as much as I wanted.

All I needed was for this numbness to go away…

Antonio finished up signing papers, before he left they offered to clean me up free of charge and send him over to Antonio's house in a few days but he declined. He said goodbye to his friend and took me back to his house-or...mansion. It was huge. It looked like something I could get lost in for days. I had never seen a house so big. When he unlocked the door and carried me inside there were about 6 or 7 maids and butlers lined up to greet him.

"Welcome home master," one smiled and bowed to him.

Antonio looked happy to see them all, "Hello everyone! We have a new addition to the family!"

"What's his name?" Everyone began crowding around me. I couldn't move to at least attempt to cover myself up…

"This is Lovino," he stared down at me smiling. "Lovino, can you walk yet?"

"I'm not a newborn child!" I snapped at him. He began to put me down, "Of course I can—Ahh!" I cried out in pain as soon as I put weight on my legs. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and held me up before I fell.

"Be careful, I don't want you to get hurt," he said, "Let me show you to _our_ room."

As Antonio began helping me walk up the stairs I could feel eyes… I turned to see one of the maids glaring at me and another one looked as if she were about to cry… What the hell was up with them? If anyone was going to cry it should be me. Look at what my life was about to become? I was a sex-slave. If I died today the only one would remember fondly of me was my brother.

After helping me up a few flights of stairs we began walking down a long hallway. We stopped in front of the last door in the hall. He opened it up and took me inside.

It was a beautiful room. There was a king-sized bed with a velvety red comforter and a wooden frame. There was also a large window with red curtains covering it so it was a bit dark. There were two more doors which probably led to the closet and bathroom.

Antonio gently laid me on the soft bed. "Do you think I should let you rest for tonight or make you mine anyway?"

"Huh?" I didn't know how to respond. Obviously I wanted to rest but was he really giving me a choice?  
"Well?" He moved his face closer to mine.

"I-I want to rest…" I spoke quietly and quickly.

"Okay, but let's take a bath first!" Antonio grinned suddenly and lifted me up again.

Why did I somehow feel like this man's playmate now? He was really getting on my nerves. Just wait until I get my strength back…

He really took a bath with me. He helped me wash myself and everything. Needless to say I was uncomfortable but there was nothing I could do. Until I fully regained my strength there was nothing I could do. While finishing up in the bath I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

I gasped when I felt him nibble at my neck. I began to struggle to loosen his grip.

"I'm sorry Lovino, but I _have _to do this," suddenly he gently bent me over in the bathtub. "I promise I'll be as gentle as possible."

"N-no! Wait!" Then he set his manhood at my entrance, "Please, no!" Tears began to fall again. I didn't want to feel pain anymore…

He was hesitating now. "Lovino…"

"I don't want to be in pain anymore!" He was still holding me from behind as I continued to cry, "I can't even feel most of my body."

Without warning he flipped me over and hugged me, "Lovino… I'm sorry. I'll let you rest tonight."

I was so surprised be this. He had complete control over me. He could do whatever he wanted to me despite my protests but he chose not to. He chose to listen to what _I_ wanted… Slowly I wrapped my arms around him and returned his hug.

"I know those people hurt you, Lovino," he kissed my cheek lightly, "But I promise you can trust me."

Then I realized what I was doing. I was _hugging_ this man. Hugging the man that had just bought me. Hugging the man that planned to use me for sex whether I liked it or not. Quickly I pushed him away and began to crawl out of the bathtub. Forgetting how much pain I was in I did my best to get out of that bathroom only to slip and fall down in pain and I hit my head.

I heard Antonio rise out of the bathtub. Then I felt a towel being wrapped around me and he lifted me up. My vision was blurry…everything was getting dark. I must have hit my head pretty hard.

"Lay down," Antonio said. "I know you're afraid now but you'll get used to living here." He kissed my forehead. "Lovino, I'll take good care of you."

"I'm not your pet you bastard…" I said, everything in the room began to spin and I passed out.

When I awoke my head hurt like crazy. "F-Feliciano…?" I sat up and looked around the big room delirious only to remember my brother and I had been sold to separate people the day before. "Feliciano…" I said again quietly. I began wondering where he was and what he was doing now. I could only pray the person who bought him wouldn't abuse him. I wish I could be there to protect him…

Then Antonio walked in, "Whose Feliciano?" He asked curiously.

I glared up at him. I could feel most of my limbs now though a lot of them were aching. I would make my first attempt to escape today, "None of your business."

Antonio frowned, "No need to be mean. I was just curious." He turned and opened up his closet door. He pulled out a dress and threw it at me. "Get dressed in that."

Now I was outraged, "What?! I'm not a girl! Why do you want me to wear a dress?!"

"It's tradition for my mistress's to wear whatever I want them to," he smirked, "So put it on."

"No," I threw the dress on the floor and covered myself up better with the towel that was still wrapped around me. I turned away from him and crossed my arms around my chest.

"_No_?" Antonio sounded shocked that I wasn't listening, "Did you just tell me no?"

"I'm not wearing women's clothing!" I said angrily.

I heard footsteps approaching me quickly. Then he grabbed my chin and forced me to look him straight in the face. "You know I could be the best thing that happened to you since you were sold into slavery."

I was scowling at him now.

"I could have left you there," he didn't look happy at all, "Left you there to get raped again and again until you finally gave up completely on life. But instead now you have a decent life. Yeah, maybe you have to wear things or do things you're a bit uncomfortable with—"

He was only making me even angrier, "A _bit_?"

"Or I could just force you to put the damned thing on! I could beat you and abuse you if I was that kind of person! And no one would be able to do anything about it!" He yelled at me, "But no, all I'm asking right now is for you to put a fucking dress on!"

At that moment I pushed him away from me and ran towards the door, taking the towel with me. Surprisingly he didn't chase me. He let me run out of the room, through the hallway and down a bunch of stairs. I was confused. Why didn't he chase me? Didn't he want to stop me from escaping?

Then I slowed my steps and looked around. Where the hell was I? I'd never seen this room before. I tried to go back the way I came only to find out I was completely lost. I continued to look for an exit only to run into a maid.

"You," It was the one that looked like she had been about to cry when I first saw her. "What are you doing without master?"

"I-I…" I didn't know what to say.

"Don't fall in love with him," She said which startled me.

"_What_?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"_Don't_ fall in love with, Master Antonio," she repeated giving me the saddest look I'd ever seen.

"You don't have to worry about that," I said to the small woman, "I'm getting out of here."

"No you're not!"

I turned to see one of the butlers approaching me quickly and began to panic. Where could I go? This house was a freaking maze. It was too late anyway. The butler grabbed me by my hair and began pulling me down several hallways.

He took me back to Antonio who was still sitting patiently in our—_that_ room.

"Oh good, you found him before he got completely lost," Antonio barely seemed concerned.

The butler pushed me towards Antonio and I fell on the floor in front of him, my towel slipping off.

"Hey!" Antonio warned the butler, "Be gentle with him!"

"Yes, sorry, master," he bowed to Antonio before leaving.

"Did you have fun trying to escape?"

"Fuck you!" I yelled angrily.

Antonio leaned in closer to me. So close our faces were about an inch apart, "Why did you try to leave me?"

"B-because…" my eyes began to heat up with tears, "I don't want to be here! I want to go home to Italy with my brother a-and I want him to be able to live happily. _I_ want to be happy for once! I want to have a life that has more purpose than being a sex-slave! Why is that so hard?! Why is it so hard for me to just be happy?!"

"Lovino…" I was staring at the hardwood floor so I couldn't see his face. "I'm sorry Lovino." Then I felt arms wrap around me just like before.

"No! Don't touch me!" I struggled to get away, "You'll only make things worse!" And by worse I meant he was making it to where I had no choice but to find comfort in his touch. It was already happening. His warm embrace was so inviting and if those words of that maid weren't constantly replaying in my mind '_Don't fall in love with Master Antonio_' I might have just returned his hug. Maybe I wouldn't have minded finding comfort in him being so close to me. But why was there something stopping me? What did that maid mean by those words?

"Quit fighting it, Lovino," he held me tighter.

"The only thing I'm fighting is you, because you won't let go of me," I struggled harder.

"You're fighting happiness. Here I am, offering you happiness and you're just struggling to get away from it," he still refused to let go.

"You're saying _you're_ what can be my happiness? You're a bit full of yourself aren't you?" I finally fought him off, "I'll never be you're damned mistress!"

After all I had said, after how hard I tried to fight him off, everything I had done so far in attempt to distance myself from him had been futile. All my efforts had become completely useless once he kissed me.

I had been so surprised I tried to open my mouth to protest and he used that as an opening to stick his tongue in my mouth. I tried to push him away again but it was all hopeless. It wasn't like he was being rough with me, I even found myself beginning to kiss back as it became something deeper.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him even closer and he lifted me up and set me back down gently on the bed.

_What the hell am I doing? Hadn't I decided I would fight? I would fight to escape and to see my brother again? Had I been lying to myself just to put my mind to rest? I mean who was I kidding? I would never see my brother again. He could be across the country for all I know. And even if I did escape where would I go? Those people would just come after me and take me back._

Antonio took off his shirt.

But still._ I had to try. _I couldn't give in so easily and let this man _use_ me_._ All he wanted me for was sex anyway right? He didn't care about me. All he cared about was satisfying his own wants and needs. Becoming angry by my own thoughts I broke our kiss abruptly and pushed him off of me.

"No, get away!" I would emotionally distance myself from him for as long as I could. I would _not _give in easily.


	2. Chapter 2

I worked for Antonio day and night until I finally collapsed each day and repeated the same process when I awoke. I usually made my bed wherever I fell unconscious. I did try to escape a lot as well. Each time one of the maids or butlers caught me and brought me back to Antonio, once I actually made it outside but was attacked by a dog. It managed to scratch me on the face and bite my arm really bad before someone called it off. It was really painful and my whole arm needed to be wrapped in bandages, the dog bit it so many times. One day when I awoke Antonio was only an inch from my face. I jumped up quickly.

"Y-yes, what do you want?" I straightened my wrinkled dress that he convinced me to wear and rubbed my eyes.

"We're going to have fun today," he smiled, "You been working very hard for the past few months and I want to reward you."

Had it really been that long? It only felt like a few days. "I don't want to have fun with _you_." I turned away from him.

"Oh okay," Antonio began walking away, "I'll just call this guy back and tell him you won't be able to make it to see your brother…"

"_What_?" My heart skipped a beat and I stood up quickly. "What did you just say?"

"Oh nothing, just that the person who bought your brother wants you both to see each other again," he continued to walk away and I followed him into the other room. "But I guess we can't go because _you_ said you didn't want to have fun with _me_."

"No! No! I'll do anything you want, _anything_! Just let me see my brother!" I yelled and grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

He turned back around to face me. He was grinning widely of course, "Alright then. I'll let you see him, only if you go on a date with me."

"I will!" I said without hesitation. I'd do anything to see Feliciano again.

Suddenly he kissed me on the lips and I didn't dare pull away. I didn't want to risk him changing his mind and deciding I couldn't see him because I wouldn't cooperate. Then I felt something cold around my wrist and a clicking sound. He pulled away, still grinning.

I looked at my wrist in utter shock, "What the hell?!" He handcuffed me to him! "What the hell is this for?!"

"I don't want you trying to run away while we're outside," Antonio pinched my cheek, "Now let's go change your clothes."

I glared at him, "How am I going to change my clothes while handcuffed to you?!"

He didn't answer me. He just pranced upstairs, dragging me along with him.

Antonio seriously had a butler come upstairs to our room and cut off my dress and _sew_ a shirt together on me since getting on pants wasn't a problem. I just stood there and held in all my complaints. When I was finished getting dressed Antonio said goodbye to a few of the maids and told them where we were going.

We left the house and began walking down a brick path. Antonio began pointing out things as we were walking.

"My father built that fountain when I was five!" He pointed at the beautiful fountain.

I just nodded my head and pretended to care.

"My family owns a _lot_ of property," he smiled and dragged me along, "My family is so rich we have enough money to keep the next 10 generations living comfortable."  
Was he bragging or just saying things randomly? I couldn't tell. Either way I didn't like it and I wanted him to be quiet. As we were walking I caught myself staring at Antonio's face a lot. His slightly curly brown hair, his glowing green eyes… I mentally slapped myself and focused on staring at the ground.

We made it to a deserted park.

"Why is it empty?" I looked around for any sign of life.

"My family owns it, it's a private park," Antonio told me. "They're going to meet us here, let's sit down." So we sat on a bench and waited.

After a while I got anxious. I was actually going to see my brother again. All the anxiety began building up in my stomach until I couldn't stop shaking. Then I saw them.

There he was walking with a man I had never seen before. I stood up, pulling Antonio with me. Feliciano began running toward me. He looked perfectly fine and unharmed. There wasn't a single scratch or bruise on him from what I could see. I was so thankful to see that he was being taken care of.

Feliciano hugged me, crying. "L-Lovino I'm so happy you're okay."

I felt my eyes heat up with tears as well, "I'm happy you're okay too, Feli," I was only able to hug him back with one arm since I was still cuffed. "I was so scared that the people who bought you might hurt you."

"No, my friend Ludwig protects me," I noticed Feliciano was looking at my bandages as I pulled away from him. Then he looked at Antonio then back at me, "W-what happened to you, Lovino?"

"I got burned on my arm while I was cooking…" I quickly lied. I didn't want him to know that I was constantly trying to run away from Antonio. Now that I could see that he was happy and unharmed there was no point in both of us escaping together. If he knew he would just get worried.

"What about your face?" Feliciano gently touched my cheek where the bandage was.

"That's none of your concern," Antonio said quickly, "We have to leave in a couple minutes so please say whatever you need to quickly."

I glared at Antonio but didn't say anything to him. I spoke to the man Feliciano had come here with instead. "You're protecting my brother?"

"Uhh...I guess you could call it that," The blond man looked nervous.

"Thank you, sir," It was the only thing I could think of to say. If this man was protecting my brother while I couldn't I owed him a lot, "My brother means everything to me and—"

"Sorry, time's up," Antonio said suddenly, "Hurry up and say goodbye."

I gave Antonio a quick glare but hugged my brother, "Goodbye, Feli, I love you."

Feliciano was crying even more now, "I love you too, Lovino!"

Antonio began pulling me away from Feli. When I finally let go of him Antonio dragged me away. I kept looking back at them until finally they disappeared from my sight completely. Then I was stuck following Antonio back to the house. When we got back Antonio took me upstairs to his room where the curtains were closed so it was much darker than it actually was outside. He began to speak as we sat on his bed.

"We have somewhere to go later," he said as I began leaning toward him, "Then we have that date—" Then I kissed him. It was just on the cheek but he stopped talking when I did it.

"Thank you," I whispered, "Even if it was just a short visit, thank you for letting me see my brother again."

He was blushing now, "I-it was nothing! Of course I let you see him."

Maybe he really does care… Then I smiled which surprised him. I kissed him again, this time on the lips. Slowly he fell back onto the bed and _I_ was the one who deepened the kiss.

He removed my pants first and inserted two fingers inside me. This had never been done to me before so I was a bit uncomfortable with it at first as he stretched my entrance. My legs were wrapped around his waist. After a while he pulled his fingers out and took off his own pants. He set his member at my entrance but didn't enter me.

"Lovino, are you sure about this?" He looked straight into my eyes.

I nodded, "Of course I'm sure."

"Alright then, I'm sorry if this hurts," he helped me slide all the way down onto his manhood since I was on top.

I made a small whimper out of pain but it didn't hurt nearly as bad as all the other times this was done to me. Also unlike all the other times I was actually…enjoying myself…

With Antonio's help I lifted myself back up and slammed back down repeatedly.

"I-I can't go fast enough," I said breathing heavily.

"I'll take over then, you just hold on to me," he flipped us over and I wrapped one arm around his neck and we intertwined our fingers with the hands that were cuffed together as he took control.

Every move he made had a purpose and seemed experienced. He reached down with his free hand and began tugging on my hard member. I moaned in pleasure. He kept rubbing my manhood and thrusting in and out for what seemed like forever until I felt the pressure building up in my lower stomach.

"I'm about to c-come…!" I said and at that moment my vision went white and I came onto his hand and he came inside of me. It was the greatest thing I'd ever felt in my entire life. "I love you Antonio!" I said suddenly.

He pulled out and collapsed on top of me. "I love you too, Lovino," he kissed my forehead, "Let's…stay like this for a while."

We fell asleep for a little while and when we awoke we had to hurry to get ready left the house again. This time we took the car and got to our destination quickly. It was a large house and I was a bit nervous about going inside. I stayed close to Antonio as we walked up the steps to the house and he knocked on the door.

To my amazement the person who answered the door was none other than my twin brother Feliciano wearing a maid's dress. He gasped, "L-Lovino…" He then moved aside and let us inside.

"Sorry I'm late Gilbert," Antonio said, "I had some business to take care of."

I felt a lot of eyes on me all of a sudden.

"Are they brothers?!" Someone asked.

"Yes they are," the man I had seen buy my brother said, "Twins to be exact. Antonio, may I ask why you are handcuffed to your maid?"

Antonio looked at our wrists that were cuffed together, "Oh this? He tries to runaway away a lot. So I was forced to cuff us together. The last time he tried to run was about two weeks ago and I would've unlocked it by now but it seems I have misplaced the key…" I glared at him. How the hell could he lose the key?!

The white haired man laughed, "I don't think Feliciano has ever even thought about running away."

"Gilbert, Antonio," someone spoke, "Since we have a few maids here how about we put them to use?" My heart skipped a beat.

"Put them to use?" He raised an eyebrow at his friend. "If you mean sexually go ahead but I'm afraid I will not join you in that."

"Alright then if you don't mind…," The man stood up and took a step toward Feliciano who took a step back and tripped and fell to the floor. "C'mon, get up. What was your name, Feliciano?"

I began panicking. Feliciano looked terrified as he shook his head quickly, "N-no!"

"Are you disobeying orders?" The man who bought Feli said and suddenly looked furious.

"No, I'm not Master Gilbert!" Feliciano said quickly, "M-Master Ludwig ordered me not to do anything I was uncomfortable with."

The man, Gilbert, glared at the blond man I had saw with Feliciano earlier, Ludwig, "Well _I'm_ telling you to listen right now. Do what you're told and entertain my guests!"

"Gilbert, you can't make him do that!" Ludwig yelled angrily. My nervousness and panicking began to build up…

"What the hell is your problem, I—"

"_I'll do it!_" I yelled out suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Master Antonio," I spoke again, "If you will allow me to, I will do anything as long as they keep my brother out of it."

Antonio stared at me for a long time. Then out of nowhere he began laughing, "Of course not! I would never let anyone else touch you but me." He pulled me into a tight hug which surprised me.

_No! No! No!_ I can't let them touch Feli! I bit Antonio's shoulder as hard as I could and I fought with him to in attempt to get to my brother.

"No! I won't let them touch my brother! Please let me take his place!" I yelled angrily trying to reach Feli.

"It's alright, Lovino," Ludwig spoke to me, "I won't let them get near Feliciano."

"What is all the yelling in here about?" A woman and a man stomped downstairs looking annoyed. While I was distracted Antonio wrapped his arms around me. Confused, I tried to fight him off.

When I finally was able to push him away Feliciano and Ludwig were leaving.

"Let's go, Feli." Ludwig was guiding him out of the house. I watched them go.

After that was over with Antonio decided it was time to go. "We have more business to take care of." He told his friend, Gilbert.

They said goodbye to each other and we left.

"Where are we going now?" I asked staring blankly out the window.

"I'm taking you on that date."

I noticed we were pulling up in front of the mansion again, "Then why are we _here_?"

"I don't like public restaurants," Antonio said, parked quickly and yanked me out of the car. "The maids should already have it all prepared."

And it was. It was a beautiful table filled with all sorts of different kinds of foods and things. All of this was set up in the enormous garden in the backyard. We were still handcuffed so it was a bit weird to be eating like that. I barely ate anything anyway. I had just begun to enjoy my food when Antonio's hand was suddenly placed in my lap.

"You love me?" He smirked.

I remembered the words I said to him earlier that day felt myself blush. "I-I…I do _not_."

"But you said you did before," his smirk never left.

"I don't remember doing that," I took a sip of water.

His hand began to move closer to my crotch area, "Well you did. Right after I was finished—"

"Ahh-!" I cried out in pleasure as he began rubbing my penis through my pants.

"I'll make you say it this again, Lovino," he said, "And this time you won't '_forget_'." He unzipped my pants.

"No Antonio, not out here…" We were still in the garden. What if one of the maids saw?

"Don't worry, no one's out here," he got on his knees in front of me and pulled my pants and boxers all the way down exposing my partially erect member to the cold evening air.

"Antonio wait—aahhh!" I cried out again as he put the head of my penis into his mouth and began to suck.

Everything he did was perfect. The pace he was going was perfect, the way he occasionally move his tongue up and down alongside it was just perfect. I knit my hands in hair and pushed his head down further.

"Antonio…I-I'm about to come…" I told him and he increased his pace. Finally when I came into his mouth he swallowed every bit of it and pulled off of me.

I was breathing rapidly now, "Antonio…I want you…inside…" That was all I needed to say.

He took off his pants positioned himself at my entrance. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and he slowly pushed inside. He didn't prepare me like last time so it hurt a bit more but I felt way more pleasure than pain. I couldn't hold back any moans as he thrust in and out. While doing so he kissed me on the lips.

When he pulled away I was even more out of breath.

"Say it…" He huffed, out of breath as well but was still able to keep his pace.

"Say what?" I played dumb. I knew exactly what he wanted me to say. "Aah… Antonio I'm getting close…"

"Say you love me!" He commanded, "Say it now!"

I was still reluctant to say it. But when my vision became blurred and I came again I couldn't help but cry out, "I love you Antonio!"

"I love you too, Lovino," He kissed my forehead and pulled out of me.

He carried me up the stairs to his room and I dozed off on the way there.

* * *

My eyes slowly slid open and I blinked wildly for a moment so I could adjust to the light. I had slept heavily the night before. I sat up and looked around. I was in Antonio's room all alone. So he had gotten the handcuffs off? I felt my wrist where they used to be. For some reason I felt a bit emptier…a bit _lonely_ without him next to me.

I shook myself. What the hell was wrong with me? I had to get to work. First I had to work on breakfast with a few other maids. When I made it to the kitchen I found out I had been asleep for so long they were already preparing dinner.

"Oh," I looked down at my shoes then back up at the girls. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help with breakfast."

"We don't need you," The girl who had been glaring at me on the first day said. She had a bit above shoulder-length blond hair with a green ribbon tied in it. Her green eyes were glaring so ferociously right now I think I could see an emerald fire in them, flickering back and forth. Anyone else might have been scared however, I glared back.

"Do you have a problem?" I took a step toward her and she didn't back away. Only gripped the plate she had in her hand harder.

"Yes!" She waved the plate in the air angrily, "My problem is you! You think you can come in here and steal Master Antonio's heart when we—"

"Sh, Bella," the woman who had warned me not to fall in love with Antonio tried to calm her down. "It's not his fault Master Antonio has taken an interest in him, calm down."

"No, no," I said quickly, "Let her finish." I wanted to know what the hell was up with this girl's attitude. Maybe I'd even find out something new about Antonio.

"How the hell do you think all of the maids got here?" She set the plate down on the counter. "We were _bought by him_. He bought us and we were all his mistresses for a long time until he got bored with us. Natalie was the last one to be bought and he—"

"Bella, don't!" She kept trying to stop her.

"—he got her pregnant!" As soon as she had finished her sentence, the one who had warned me not to fall in love, Natalie, collapsed to the floor and began crying.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. "Y-You-he….?" I shook my head, "No, that's not true."

What about all of last night, and the time before? Had that all meant nothing to him? No, that wasn't possible… "He said he loved me…" I unintentionally whispered.

"And you _believed_ him?!" Bella was trying to comfort Natalie. She had tears in her eyes as well. "He said the same thing to all of us and never meant a word of it. Now that she's been replaced by you, Natalie is too afraid to tell him that she's pregnant because she doesn't want him to force her to get an abortion. Now her child will just have to grow up without a father because _you_ came along and ruined everything!"

"No it's not his fault!" Natalie spoke up, "It's not…his fault…" She rubbed her eyes and sniffed, "If Master Antonio does not take responsibility for his actions it has nothing to do with Lovino. He didn't even know."

"But still!" Bella was still angry, "If he hadn't have come along maybe Master Antonio would have grown used to the idea of having a child with you and you two can be a family and-and—"

"No!" Natalia yelled, "Just shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"You can't tell me you're not even a little bit angry?! I thought you loved Master!"

"Of course I love him!" Natalie began sobbing again, "Of course I do…"

"S-so do I though!" I dropped to the floor with them, "I love him…too…" I could feel my eyes heating up, "How could I let this happen? Why did I let myself…?"

"Natalie is right," Bella said suddenly, "It isn't your fault, Lovino. I think _all of us_ fell in love with him at some point. We all thought that we actually…" she sniffed, "…meant something to him, y'know?"

I balled up my fists and stood up as I was filled with _rage_, "Goddammit!" I yelled and went to go find that bastard.

I still couldn't fully believe it. I didn't want to believe it. He was the first person that I actually wanted to touch me. He's the first person that wasn't a part of my family that I said 'I love you' to. I thought he was the first person _ever_ who actually _cared_ about my happiness and wanted to see me happy no matter what.

Tears streamed down my face as I searched the house for him.

How was I supposed to believe all of that was a lie? That everything he said was just a lie to make me happy for the moment?

"Well it worked…" I whispered as I collapsed on the floor sobbing. "It worked you bastard..."

"Lovino? What worked?"

I turned to see Antonio standing right there in front of me. The first few seconds I didn't know how to react. But then suddenly all of my current emotions burst out at once.

"You sick bastard!" I yelled, "You don't care about me do you?! Everything you told me was a lie wasn't it?! You don't really love me!" I stood up.

"What are you talking about, Lovino?" Antonio looked completely surprised.

"The maids told me about how you bought all of them and used them for sex until you got bored and just bought another!" I said. "That's just what you plan to do with me, huh?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Antonio began avoiding looking straight into my eyes.

"You don't know what I'm talking about?!" I grabbed his shirt collar and shook him, "You idiot, you got that girl pregnant!" Wait, I didn't mean to say that…

"_What?_" Antonio removed my hands from my shirt collar, "Who? What are you talking about?"

I quickly began walking away, "N-nothing! Never mind!" This was bad.

He followed me and grabbed my arm to stop me from walking, "Who are you talking about?"

I yanked my arm away, "Don't touch me!" Tears were still streaming down my cheeks. I felt so _betrayed_. Why did I let myself fall in love with him in the first place? Why did I let him do all those things to me?

I wrapped my arms around my body and hugged myself tightly as I began to walk faster away from him. After all those times I had been raped never before have I felt this _disgusting_. I shivered at remembering all those times people had defiled my body. I was only trying to protect my brother… Now that he had someone else protecting him he didn't even need me anymore though. _No one_ needed me. I was just a fucking waste of oxygen. My whole existence meant absolutely nothing.

Antonio was still following me. He followed me upstairs until I finally ran into a guest room and shut the door and locked it. He knocked on the door lightly at first.

"C'mon, Lovino, stop being ridiculous!" he said.

I didn't respond. I just sat down on the floor hugging my knees and sobbing quietly. He didn't know what it felt like. What it felt like to love and trust somebody so much and then to find out they don't really love you back. They were just pretending so you would be happy and cooperate.

Antonio continued to knock for a couple more minutes. He was getting impatient.

"Go away Antonio! I don't want to talk to you!" I yelled.

"FINE!" Antonio sounded _hurt_? "Go ahead and finish throwing your tantrum! I don't care!"

"I know you don't care…" I whispered and continued to sit on the floor for _hours_. I didn't want to get up. I wanted to sit there until I died. Soon I fell asleep and awoke to the sound of an ear-piercing scream. It must have come from one of the maids!

I got up quickly and left the guestroom. I ran downstairs to where I heard the scream come from. Then I saw Antonio, Natalia, and Bella. Bella was holding Natalie trying to calm her down.

"What did you do to her?!" I ran over to them.

"All I did was offer her a _professional_ pregnancy test," Antonio said, annoyed, "Of course she would want to take it…._unless_ she wasn't really pregnant." He spoke as if he already knew she wasn't.

"Of course she's pregnant!" Bella defended her. "You just don't want to accept it!"

"How the fuck can she be pregnant with my child if I've never touched the damned girl?!" Antonio looked furious now.

"Now you're denying _that_?" Bella was still trying to defend her friend, "You're sick!"

"No he's right!" Natalie spoke up suddenly, covering her face with her hands. "He's right. I'm not pregnant. We never had sex."

Bella backed away from the girl, "W-what?"

I was shocked to hear that, myself. Why would she lie about that?

"I just loved Master Antonio so much…that I…I'm sorry…" She continued to cry on the floor.

"Now do you believe me, Lovino?" Antonio turned to me, "I may have _bought_ all the maids here but I didn't have sex with any of them!"  
"_Yes you did_!" Bella was crying now. "Natalie may have been lying all this time but _I_ wasn't! You really did have sex with me then just moved on like it was nothing. I thought you loved me!"

Antonio looked at Bella with wide eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't remember!" Bella wiped her tears away, "Every time we did it you were drunk as hell. But I still thought…"

"Bella, I'm sorry," Antonio took a deep breath, "But maybe it'd be best if you and Natalie left. I'm tired of all this drama going on in my house."

"What?" Natalie's eyes widened, "But we have nowhere to go!"

"I'll find you a job and a temporary place to stay. But other than that you are both relieved from your contract completely as of this moment. Go pack your things," he waited for them to exit the room, and then turned back to me, "Do you have anything to say?"

"I-um…" I wanted to say sorry, but couldn't bring myself to do it.

Then Antonio hugged me, "It's alright. I didn't expect you to say it."

I hesitated for a moment not sure what to do, but then I hugged him back and rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Maybe…it was true. Everything he said. Maybe he did love me.


	3. Chapter 3

Antonio's family was coming to visit.

"They'll be here in about an hour," Antonio was fixing his tie in the mirror in his bedroom while I sat on his bed, bored. "I want you to stay in here for the few days that they'll be here."

I glared at him, "What, _why_?"

"Just do what you're told, please," he turned to me, "I'll have the maids bring food for you and there's a shelf of books right there to keep yourself entertained."

"Antonio, I don't want to be in here for that long," I was _not_ going to stay in there for god knows how long, "Why do you think I should anyway? You don't want your family to see me or something?" Was he…ashamed of me?

"No, that's not it," Antonio sighed and sat down on the bed next to me, "My family can be a bit… Let's just say I don't want you to meet them because they aren't very…_happy_ people. And they aren't nice to be around."

"So?" I lied down on the bed. "Maybe I _wanted_ to meet them…"

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek, "I'm sorry. I'd just rather you not…"

Then there was a knock on the door. "Master Antonio, you're family has arrived." We heard a maid say through the door.

"Just…stay here," he kissed me again, "I'll be back later."

He stood up and exited the room. I heard a click and I knew he'd locked me in the room.

_Screw this…_ I'd find a way out of this room. His family not being 'nice to be around' wasn't a good enough reason for me.

I searched around the room for something to pick the lock with. I found some safety pins and got to work on the lock. I had never tried to pick a lock before so I had no idea what I was doing or what I was supposed to look for. Finally after what seemed like forever I heard a small _click_. I turned the handle and it opened with a creak.

I took a step out of the bedroom and looked around the dark hallway. Of course there was no one on this hallway… I began walking towards the staircase when I was suddenly pinned against the wall. I gasped. I thought no one was around here!

The skirt of the dress I was wearing was being pulled up.

"You're a cute girl…" Someone breathed in my ear. "Are you only Antonio's?"

I struggled to get away. "I'm a _boy_!" I yelled and was able to get away.

"Y-you're a _boy_?!" The man backed away.

I used this opportunity to begin running down the staircase, only to be grabbed by that man again.

"You're not getting away that easily," he pulled me back into the hallway. "I don't mind that you're a boy, how old are you?"

My birthday that I shared with Feliciano of course had just passed recently. "I-I'm seventeen!" I struggled to get a way again.

"You're young but not _too_ young," the man smirked and pressed me up against the wall again. He was trying to get the dress off of me again.

"Let go of me or I'll scream," I glared at him.

"Go ahead and scream all you want," the man laughed, "It won't change—"

"What the _hell_ is going on up here?" An older man walked up the stairs. "What are you doing?"

The man immediately released me, "Father, I was just—"

"I don't even want to hear it, go downstairs," the older man told his son. Then he grabbed me by my wrist and began pulling me downstairs as well. "Antonio!" There was music playing and several people were dancing and talking.

Antonio was grinning and speaking with a woman who seemed to be having a great time as well. He turned around and his smile immediately turned into a frown, "Lovino."

"Who's he?" The girl asked. Had he been _flirting_ with her?

The older man dragged me over to Antonio and threw me towards him. I fell on the floor in front of Antonio.

"Who is this boy?" The older man asked as well.

"He's one of the maids," Antonio said taking a sip of wine from the glass he was holding.

"Then why didn't you introduce him earlier? Were you trying to hide him?" The old man said.

"And why is he in a dress?" The man who attacked me earlier asked.

Antonio downed the rest of his wine and began to get a refill, "None of your business."

"But _I_ want to know too," the woman he had been talking to said.

And _I _wanted to know why he was trying to hide me from them.

He downed all the wine again. "No you don't want to know."

"Yes I do," she glared at Antonio, "If we are going to be married I want to know exactly what this boy means to you and why you tried to hide him from us."

"_Married_?" I said standing up.

"I've told you a million times, I'm not going to marry you," Antonio said not bothering to refill his glass and drank straight from the bottle instead.

The woman stood up as well, "Why not?! Is it because of him? Are you _gay_?"

Antonio stared at the woman for a long time.

"Well?" The old man asked, "Son, are you?'

So that man was his _father_? And that made the other man his brother.

"Yes," Antonio drank the rest of the wine in that bottle and reached for another but the woman stopped him.

"_You're gay?_" she asked again although he had already answered.

"Yes," Antonio repeated. "I'm gay. Now move." He literally pushed her out of the way and got another bottle.

The woman turned and glared at me. "So is he, like, your _girlfriend_?"

"Well, _he's_ the one I plan to marry," he got the new wine bottle open and began to drink it.

Even _I_ was surprised when he said that.

The woman looked _furious_. "Damn you!" She yelled at me. "I'm leaving!"

"Good," Antonio said completely calm, "Don't come back."

"Goddammit, Antonio!" His father went after the girl. "Come, on everyone, we're leaving."

The music had stopped a while ago and all the other people began following Antonio's father out of the house.

Leaving me standing there speechless and Antonio just kept on drinking. After the third bottle I stopped him when he reached out to get a fourth.

"Antonio…" I whispered. He paused and stared at me for a moment.

Then he pulled me into a tight hug, "Now do you see why I didn't want you to meet them? Whenever my family comes to visit they bring _her_ along and she still thinks we're gonna get married and—"

"It doesn't even matter, Antonio," I hugged him back.

Antonio sighed, "Hey, can I take you somewhere?"

It was really dark outside probably almost midnight, "Right now?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit drunk so I'll have one of the butlers drive us there, c'mon," He grabbed my arm and led me out the door and to the car. He let me into the backseat of the vehicle, "Wait here."

He went back inside the house for a while and when he came back out he was with one of the butlers. They both got into the car. The butler in the driver's seat and Antonio got in the back with me.

"Where are we going?" I asked Antonio as we drove off of Antonio's property.

"It's not too far from here," Antonio responded and pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes as I laid on his chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeat.

Antonio had been right, it really wasn't very far because it felt like we had only been driving for five minutes when arrived to the top of a hill.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as he opened the car door and pulled me out.

"I want to show you something, hurry," he instructed the butler to wait in the car while we began walking further up the hill, through trees alone.

When we got to the top I saw an empty bench, but nothing else.

Antonio and I sat on the bench for the longest time. He closed his and after a while I wondered if he had fallen asleep.

"Antonio…" I poked his cheek and his eyes opened slightly. "If you're tired we should go back."

He suddenly wrapped his arms around me. "Lovino, look at the sky."

I looked up and the beautiful sight almost brought me to tears. The moon was so big and the stars were scattered perfectly across the sky. There were a few dark clouds but that imperfection somehow made it more perfect.

"It's beautiful…" I whispered.

"It is," Antonio agreed pressing his cheek to mine, "I wanted to ask you something Lovino."

"I wanted to ask you something too," I said becoming a bit nervous. I was about to ask about the whole 'planning to marry' me thing. Had he been serious when he said that? I really, truly, hoped he was because…I honestly love him more than anything in the world….

"What is it?" He wanted me to ask my question first.

I took a deep breath, "Were you serious when you said you planned on marrying me?"

He stared at me with his luminous green eyes for a long time. "I'll answer your question with another question." He released me and got down on the ground on one knee. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box.

I became breathless. Was this really happening?

He opened the small box revealing a ring with a large diamond.

"Oh my god…" I said not knowing how else to respond.

"Lovino," Antonio held the box with one hand and held my hand with his other one. "Will you marry me?"

My eyes heated up with tears but I didn't try to look away to hide them. I kept staring straight back into his beautiful eyes. "Yes, of-of course!" I'd stay with him forever.

Then he began choking me with a tight hug and slipped the ring onto my finger.

"I love you Lovino!" He lifted me up bridal-style and spun around happily.

"I love you too! Just please be careful!" He was still drunk.

"I can't wait for us to get married," he said excitedly, "I-I have so many plans for us! I can't wait for you to see… It'll be right here. This hill will be _our_ spot."

I smiled. Seeing him happy made me so happy.

Antonio took me home and sex was of course inevitable tonight.

I was under Antonio and he was being as gentle as possible as always but he was moving quicker than usual, eager to get our clothes off.

After removing my pants he only spent a bit of time stretching my entrance before positioning himself there. Before he pushed in he kissed me on the lips and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I love you Lovino," he said, holding my hips firmly.

"I love you too, Antonio," I had my arms wrapped around him.

Slowly he pushed inside and I bit my lip. It didn't hurt nearly as bad as all the other times. I think I was finally growing used to it. He pulled all the way out and slammed back in making me cry out in pleasure. He repeated that, starting out slow and then picked up the pace.

After a minute or two he flipped me so I was on my side and lifted my leg over his shoulder he kept a steady pace in this new position and also began stroking my fully erect member as well.

We continued like this until both of us came. But even then, he wasn't done. He flipped me again so I was fully lying on my stomach and entered me again. We switched positions several times but even after the both of us came a few more times he wouldn't stop.

"A-Antonio!" I said, "I'm tired."

He looked exhausted as well. "Hm…okay." He then collapsed on top of me and I think he fell asleep immediately.

I kissed his forehead and went to sleep as well.

A few weeks passed and Antonio and I spent our days planning our wedding and honeymoon and all that stuff. He was smiling all the time now and I was smiling too. Everything was great.

On night I was awoken by a loud noise coming from somewhere downstairs. I sat up quickly. Antonio wasn't there. It was still dark outside so it had to be around 3 or 4AM…

Slipping on a nightgown I stepped out into the hallway barefoot, ignoring the freezing hardwood floor and tiptoed to the staircase.

It had sounded like glass had shattered. Had someone broken in? I heard the noise again. That was definitely glass. I went down the stairs more quickly now. Was Antonio okay?! I heard the noise a few more times and followed where the sound was coming from. When I knew I was extremely close and the person responsible for the sound was in the next room I got quiet.

They were in the kitchen and talking.

"Listen…just calm down…there's no need to do anything rash, Natalia…" I heard Antonio say.

"Shut up!" She screamed back at him. "I don't want to hear another word out of you!"

I peeked into the kitchen, careful not to be noticed. There was glass _everywhere_. And I could see…blood…

I stopped myself from running in there. If I ran in she would probably panic and I'd get stabbed.

"Natalie…if you do this…you're going to regret it," Antonio took a step away from her. He was holding his side which was probably bleeding.

"I already regret so much," she was shaking with a large shard of glass in her hand. She was gripping it so hard it was cutting into her own skin. "I regret letting myself get bought by _you_ the most. So-so what's the difference of adding one more regret to the pile, huh?" She ran forward and I ran into the kitchen.

Then there was more blood. Lots and lots of blood. It poured out of Antonio as he fell to the floor. I pushed the small girl away from him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Antonio!" Why was there so much blood? This didn't seem normal, "W-we have to stop the bleeding somehow." Not knowing what else to do I pressed my nightgown to his wound, which really didn't accomplish anything.

"N-no…Lovino…I-I think she hit a…artery…" His eyes were wide and he was breathing quickly like he couldn't get enough air.

"Artery?" I didn't know that word but it sounded familiar. It sounded important. Why was it so familiar? Then I remembered. "No! Antonio, _no_!" He was surely going to die.

"Lovino, I'm sorry… It hurts s-so much… Everything is so dark…" He whispered.

"You _can't _die!" I pressed the nightgown down on his wound harder. "You _can't_! I won't let you leave me!"

"I love you, Lovino," he closed his eyes. His breathing was becoming slower. "I love you." He kept repeating it.

"I-I love you too, s-s-so don't die! Don't…die…" Tears streamed down my cheeks. My vision was blurry now. "Don't leave me in this world all alone…"

"I love you, Lovino," he repeated one last time before he stopped breathing completely.

"NO!" I screamed, "NO! Antonio you can't do this to me! W-we had so many plans, so many…so many things we wanted to do together! How could you leave me?!" I shook his unmoving body, hoping a miracle would happen and he'd magically wake back up. "Antonio please…_please_…" I set his body down gently and turned around.

That girl was still there. Natalie. She had been watching the whole time with a _grin_.

"If I can't have him," She spoke, "Nobody can."

I stood up. "You…"

"Me…?" She pointed at herself.

"You killed him," I took a step toward her.

"I did." She smiled, "I hope you're not planning to attack me. You shouldn't mess with a crazy person. I'm unstable."

"_You're_ unstable?" I didn't even think after that. My body moved on its own, I tackled her. I hit her, scratched her, and when I got the chance. I reached up and grabbed a butcher knife off the counter. I began stabbing her. I stabbed her repeatedly.

She was choking, and coughing up blood and begging for me to stop but I barely heard her. My soul was too busy, still calling out for Antonio to come back.

Even after she was dead I wasn't finished.

"You killed him…the man I loved…" I said while sawing off her head. "You killed him…"

My vision was still so blurry…

When I had finished I turned back to Antonio and laid on his still warm body wailing for a while. After that I stood up and left the house not even realizing I was still holding the knife. My body was taking me somewhere. I wasn't even paying attention to where, I just trusted that my feet would lead me to a better place. Anywhere was better than in that house now.

Then I decided to dump everything in my memories. Forget all of it. All the time I spent with Antonio, all the plans we had made…everything. I did this as I walked. And then…it was all gone.

"Lovino! What the hell are you doing at this time?" Someone was calling out to me. I kept walking. "Lovino!"I heard my name again, this time closer and I felt someone touch my shoulder.

I pulled away quickly and stared at the man. "Y-you're the one who owns my brother…"

"I don't _own_ him," He said looking me up and down. "Why are you covered in blood? Where's Antonio?"

"A-Antonio?" I was confused. "Who's that?" Who was he talking about?

He raised an eyebrow at me, confused as well, "The one who bought you. Antonio."

"The one who…?" I scratched my head really trying to remember who the hell he was talking about, "I'm sorry, sir, I don't know who you're talking about."

The man looked down at the knife I was holding. "Lovino…what did you do?"

I stared at the bloodstained knife as well, "Yes…what did…I do….?" Then I dropped the knife, deciding I didn't want to know. I couldn't remember where I was, or where I was walking, or why but I felt like I should keep going or I'd never get there.

"W-wait! Where are you going?!" He called after me.

"To a happier place," I didn't turn back around to look at him, I just kept on walking, "Tell my brother I said 'hi'."

By the time my feet stopped moving the sun should've been up by now but it wasn't. It looked as it were about to rain. Why was I here, on a hill? Why had my feet taken me here?

I looked around and saw a bench. I sat down on it and looked up at the sky. It was gray with clouds and seemed to be weeping.

"Why are you weeping, sky?" Cold wind brushed past my face.

The wind seemed to be whispering to me, '_There are lost memories here, a lost story to be told. But nobody comes here. No one will ever listen to it._'

"I'll listen to it," I said staring up at the sky. A raindrop hit my cheek. "Tell me."

'_It's about a boy. He fell in love with someone and this is the place they promised to spend the rest of their lives with each other._' The wind whispered.

"Did they?" I asked.

'_No, the man that the boy fell in love with was unable to remain on this planet_,' the wind blew harder, '_But the boy is still here. And his soul will stay here forever. Wandering the earth, waiting for his love to return._'

This story was sad. It was making me cry. "_Will_ he ever return?"

'_I don't know_,' that was the last thing the wind said to me.

"_It'll be right here. This hill will be our spot."_

I looked around. That was strange. Did I just hear someone?

"_Our spot." _I heard again.

"Our…spot…" I whispered. "Wind," I spoke to the wind again, "I think the boy will see his love again. I think…his love never left him. I think he's here now."

I hugged myself as the wind blew again and the rain fell harder. I would stay here. My body wouldn't move again. This was a happy place. This was…._our_ spot.


End file.
